Sign of Zeta
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: If Lalah Sune lived, how would her survival change the course of Char, Kamille, and Amuro in Zeta Gundam?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Gundam or any of its properties. I am not profiting from this in any way._

 _1\. I always loved UC the best out of all the Gundam Series. The fandom seems pretty inactive on this site, but what the hell, maybe someone will enjoy this!_

 _2\. There will be multiple perspectives in this, because I feel like writing from one POV is limiting. The Prologue Chapter is from Lalah Sune's perspective, because I wanted to write the final act in 0079 from a new perspective._

 _3\. Some of the dialogue is in Gundam: The Origin XII. I liked that version best of 0079 and felt it was the most definitive._

 _4\. I'll start by saying I'm more left leaning, but I also hate the Social Justice Warriors that have made the part of the Democratic Party look like a circus of crazies. I feel like radical beliefs are what Tomino wanted to convey with Reccoa Londe. So, I'm drawing from my personal experience with politics for her (I actually really hate Reccoa so…)._

 _5\. Emma Sheen deserved better. So, I'm going to give her a happier ending in this._

 _ **Prologue**_

 _December 31, UC 0079_

After the destruction of her mobile armor, she drifted for a time. She wonders if maybe she had died rather than safely ejecting into space. The shock is wearing off as she moves her arms. There are mobile suits firing upon each other. One floats close to a Zeon Warship and blasts the cockpit. She watches it erupt into flames for a brief moment before the flames exhaust in space. This is _chaos_. Humanity has lost itself so much in this war that killing is no longer something that fractures a person. It's a part of life now like some twisted right of passage.

Char is a killer. Amuro is a killer. _She is a killer_. That is what this world has made of them. This is what men and women with too much power have brought this world too. She has become a part of that cycle just as Char Aznable and Amuro Ray. She's no more than a tool to the Zabis - _a thing_ to kill for them.

Lalah Sune gazes out into the abyss of stars. She could just drift. Someone will come eventually whether that person hails for Zeon or fights for the Federation. Someone will eventually come for her. Lalah breathes. She focuses, trying to find Char among the chaos that surrounds her. She grabs the controls on her jet pack. She moves through the dark abyss cluttered with debris and the dead. Char and Amuro are not among these dead. She can feel them still even in the chaos that surrounds her. She moves towards A Baoa Qu. If Char is anywhere, she imagines that this is where he will be. Lalah breathes. She needs to see him. She has to know that what she feels is real - that Char Aznable still lives.

Lalah sees the Gundam lying in a messy heap. It is a shadow of what it once was. There was a point in time that she wondered if the Gundam was undefeatable. So many had tried to take down this war machine, and now it lies abandoned. Lalah passes the Gundam. There's a gaping hole ahead of her. She can _feel_ him. She moves inside the base. There is a tingling pressure on her forehead. Char and Amuro are both near. Also...someone else...she's felt this presence before.

 _The girl from the Core Booster, Char's sister…_

Lalah moves through the halls. Several bodies are floating lifelessly in the corridor. A Baoa Qu has turned from a Zeon Base to a graveyard. Zeon has lost this war. _It doesn't matter_. The Zabi's war doesn't mean anything to her anymore. It has never meant much to her in the first place. Self-preservation should be her goal. Any reasonable human being would have found somewhere to hide, but _no_...not her. She has to make sure Char is safe. Char is all she's had for so long.

Lalah rounds a corner. She can hear a woman shouting. There is the sound of clashing metal. She can sense them all - Amuro, Char, and the sister. She propels herself forward and rounds another corner. She sees Char first. There is a piece of shrapnel caught in his helmet as he lunges towards Amuro with a rapier. He pierces Amuro's bicep with the rapier. Blood drips onto the blade of the sword.

" _Stop!_ " Lalah shouts.

He pulls his sword from Amuro's shoulder. Her lips part as she gazes at his masked face. Lalah breathes. " _It's over._ No one has to die anymore. Just _stop_...both of you."

Her eyes lower and meet with his sister's. Her eyes are red from crying, and she can feel all of her grief in that moment. Her eyes move from the girls to Amuro's. Then, her gaze moves to Char. There a small moment where they are all connected. Char steps away from Amuro and releases the rapier into the air.

" _Casval!_ " the sister's voice is sharp with anger. "How could you do this? Why should you hate him so? Do you have to win against this boy that badly? Stop it! _I can't stand it anymore!_ "

Char removes his helmet and mask. Lalah gasps when she sees a cut across his brow. Char looks to his sister. "The oxygen's gotten thin in here. You go and get out of this place, Artesia."

"And you, Casval?" her voice is so thin.

"I…" he pauses. "I have unfinished business."

"Casval, just let it go!" she pleads.

"Artesia, I've lived this long for one reason, and one reason only. If I abandoned that, then all all that I have done will have been in vain."

Char turns away from his sister and Amuro. He kicks off the floor. He turns his head over his shoulder to his sister and says, "Be kind. Nurse him, and be the woman to die for."

" _Casval,_ " she cries again. "Please don't go!"

The girl is chasing after he brother. Lalah catches the girl as she floats in pursuit of her brother. "I will go after him. Your brother would want you to be safe."

Lalah's eyes fall to Amuro. He gives her a nod. Lalah turns away and propels herself down the hall in pursuit of Char. Her chest is tight and her nerves feel as if they are on fire. She can sense all of his rage. When she catches up to him, she sees a rocket launcher in his hand. Her heart is heavy with fear. What are his intentions?

Any sane person would have turned away from this. Lalah's not sure what keeps her going. She could so easily just leave with Amuro. She could start a new life and leave this war behind her. She could be _safe_. _But where?_ Char is all she has in this broken world.

Lalah follows him into a large hanger. There is a ship still docked in the hanger. Her nerves are on fire as she pieces together Char's intentions. Char propels himself upwards. She sees him give a salute before he aims the rocket launcher. Her chest twists as her eyes widen. The sound of the explosion is deafening. The room erupts in flames and she's kicked backwards by the after shock.

Her ears are ringing as she floats aimlessly in the hanger. She can't move. She can barely even think. Was it Kycilia ship? Kycilia...Gihren - are both _dead_. She hardly knew either of them, but Char had served them. He _killed_ them. _Why?_ Her muscles are tense. She's shaking. Her mind is racing. _Why?_

He lifts her into his arms. "Lalah... _Lalah_ …are you okay?"

Lalah looks up to him. She's confused, rattled, exhausted, and anything but _okay._ Nonetheless, she finds herself nodding softly in response. She has so many questions, and she's wants so many answers. _Why does your sister call you Casval? Why did you kill the last of the Zabis?_ She wants to ask this and so much more.

Lalah sets her feet onto the floor and places hands on Char's shoulders. Their eyes meet. It feels like they day she left Earth all over again. She could ask him _why?_ She could just run away from all of this. But, she won't.

"We should leave," Char says.

"Where will we go?" Lalah asks.

"Somewhere far away from here…"


	2. Capsule

1\. As always thanks for all of the feedback. I know that this is a small fandom, and I don't expect much feedback. So, it's always nice to see that others still love this series as much as I do.

2\. I decided to keep Kamille's father alive for the time being. In Zeta, I feel like it's alluded that in some way Kamille was abused (emotionally, physically, or maybe both) by his father. His father was shown hitting his mother in one scene. So, I want to explore the dynamic there.

3\. But, on the bright side, there's still Char and Lalah as Kamille's Space Mom and Dad. I tried to establish how Kamille will eventually interact with both of them in this chapter.

4\. There's also some Emma Sheen bad assery in here too, because I love her so much.

 _ **I. Capsule**_

Maybe it was the snide remark the the young Titan Officer had made about his name.

Maybe it was when he was interrogated for throwing punches at said Titan Officer and his colleagues.

Maybe it was when he was being interrogated and accused of assisting the AEUG.

Maybe it was because he just wanted out of that hell house he went home to every night.

It might have been all of those events intertwined into a final loss of reason - a loss of reason that had him taking off in a stolen Mk-II Gundam. Kamille's hands feel glued to the joysticks as pure adrenaline ignites in his veins. Kamille is caught between fear and excitement. There's the eventual fall out he will face for his actions, but there's also this feeling of freedom that he has never felt before. It's as if chains have shattered and the feeling of this newfound freedom outweighs whatever fears sift through his mind.

Kamille presses the button to open the cockpit and takes a deep breath. He unhooks his seatbelt and tentatively steps outside of the Mk-II. He sees two pilots moving towards him. Kamille keeps his face neutral - not out of fear, but more that he's so conflicted with himself. He looks to the one in the red pilot suit and then to the one in orange. _Quattro and Apolly._ These are the men he came with when he started all of this.

"You got skill, kid," Apolly says as he places his hand on Kamille's shoulder. "You got a name?"

"Kamille Biden."

Kamille looks to both of them momentarily before shifting his eyes away. Only moments before this he felt so confident in his decision, but now he feels so out of place. It's always this way. He's never quite felt like he has belonged anywhere - not even in his own home. Kamille looks back to both pilots.

"We need to introduce you to our ship's captain," Quattro says. "Follow me."

Quattro kicks off of the Mk-II and floats towards the hangar door. Kamille hesitates as he adjusts to the lack of gravity. He breathes as he leaps after Quattro. Kamille follows Quattro through the hangar door and into a hallway. Quattro grips a conveyer belt mounted on the wall and Kamille follows behind him.

Quattro stops at a door and keys in a code. The door opens and Kamille follows him inside. There are two men sitting around a table. The younger blonde man is dressed in a dark burgundy uniform and the older blonde is dressed in green. There's a darker skinned woman with dark hair tied in two buns. Her uniform is more a soft yellow vest worn like a dress as opposed to the men that wear vests and pants. Kamille walks towards a vacant sofa and takes a seat. He releases a deep sigh as he leans back into the sofa.

"So, you're the kid that stole the Mk-II?" the younger man says. "I'm Captain Henken, this is Commander Blex, and this woman is Ensign Lalah. And, you are?"

"Kamille Bidan."

"I'm not gonna lie," Henken says. "You performance is impressive. Are you a New Type?"

Kamille pauses momentarily before speaking. "I don't think so. I mean - I've come across the New Type Amuro Ray's name in the underground press many times. But…"

"We were able to obtain two mobile suits with your help. It would normally be impossible to do," Blex compliments.

"It's nothing but coincidence." Kamille says.

"I prefer to believe that coincidences result from the abilities of the person," Blex replies.

A ringing sound interrupts them. Quattro grabs a phone from the table and answers, "Lt. Quattro here."

Quattro sets the phone down on the table. Kamille nerves tense again. The Titans are coming. He can feel it.

"Are they coming?" Henken asks.

"Probably," Quattro replies.

The three men rise from the table as they file over to the door. Kamille clutches the fabric on the sofa as his shoulders tighten. Had his father asked the Titans to pursue him? He sees his father drunk and his face red with rage. He doesn't want to think about going home - not after all of this.

"Ensign Lalah," Henken says. "Watch after Kamille."

"Yes, Captain," Lalah says.

"Enemies?" Kamille's voice is panicked.

"It's not certain," Lalah says. "But, the Argama is the only AEUG ship deployed in this area."

Kamille skin stings at the thought of battle. It was easier in the Mk-II. He felt so _in control._ In this ship, he feels like a sitting duck. Kamille looks to Lalah. She seems so calm. It's like none of this worries her in the slightest.

"Follow me," Lalah says.

Kamille follows Lalah outside of the room and back into the hall. Lalah places her hand and on the conveyer belt attached to the wall and Kamille follows. His excitement has simmered as he adjust to his new surroundings. He thinks to his father and mother back home. He hardly cares what his father thinks, but he feels a tinge of guilt at leaving his mother alone with him. He's seen his father's temper and the way he lashes out at his mother. _What if he drinks more? What if he takes this out on her?_ His gut twists as the guilt overwhelms him.

Lalah stops releases her grip on the conveyer belt and floats towards a door. She presses a series of buttons and the door _whooshes_ open. Kamille follows her inside the room. There are a series of lockers lined up side by side. Lalah floats over to one and opens the locker. She retrieves a pilot suit and a helmet. She hands them to Kamille and he takes them with a simple " _thank you"._

Kamille pulls the pilot suit over his clothes and zips it closed. He places the helmet on his head and fidgets with it in an attempt to attach it to his suit. Lalah giggles before readjusting the helmet for him and latching it to his suit.

"Don't you need one too?" Kamille asks.

"I could wear one," her voice is impossibly calm. "But, I don't think I will need one. I doubt we are in any immediate danger."

"How can you be so sure?" Kamille asks.

"I suppose I can't be completely sure," she says. " _But_ , I assume your father isn't going to allow them to sink the Argama with you onboard."

Kamille's chest constricts at the thought of his father. Somehow he's not so certain what his father might do. Shouldn't he be? How is it that he doubts the certainty that his father will preserve his life? Kamille's fists clench. He can't think about that right now. If he dwells a second too long, he's not sure he'll be able to hold himself together.

Kamille looks into Lalah's green eyes. He's heard from Federation Loyalists that the AEUG is full of Zeon Sympathizers and Ex-Zeon Military. Did all the men and women aboard this ship hail for Zeon in the One Year War? Did this woman fight for the Zabis? She seems too kind to be a soldier. He can't see her voluntarily ending someone's life.

He weighs his words carefully in his mind before asking, "Why do you fight for the AEUG? Do you disapprove of the Federation, because you fought for Zeon?"

"I did fight for Zeon," she says. "But, I was never loyal to the Zabis or their cause. War is complicated, Kamille. We all have our reasons for fighting."

Her eyes are distant as her voice becomes thin. She looks to him with a smile. "Follow me. I'll show you around."

* * *

Emma tilts both joysticks forward. The Argama is close now. Her orders are simple. Return Lt. Bidan's son along with the mobile suit he stole. _Stupid kid._ Her teenage rebellion was drinking late with her friends not taking a weapon from a military facility. Emma slows her Mk-II as she approaches the Argama's landing pad. The mobile suit lands with ease. Emma retrieves a folded letter from her dashboard. She opens the hatch and floats out onto the dock.

There are two men in pilot suits standing on the dock. Emma glances at the man in red and steps towards him. "Bask has written this letter in direct negotiation that Kamille returns to his father."

The man is silent for a few moments. He motions for her to follow and she follows him in silence. She follows the men through the hangar and down a hall. The man in red stops in front of the door and keys in an entry code. The door whisks open and the three of them file inside. Emma moves to the center of the room, the letter still clutched in her right hand. Emma hasn't read the contents of the letter yet, but she thinks that she probably should have before boarding the Argama. She feels nervous as she hands the letter over to the man in the red suit.

He takes the letter and unfolds it. Emma looks to him, trying to read him. His expression is neutral as he hands the letter over to the man in the orange suit. The other man's face contorts with disgust as he reads the contents of the letter.

The man in red crosses his arms as he looks to her. "Did you read this letter?"

"I did not," she replies.

The man in orange hands her the letter and Emma takes it. She looks to the paper, her hands shaking as she reads the contents. Her heart sinks as she takes in the threat to Kamille Bidan's mother. _It has to be a mistake._ Kamille's father is onboard the ship. Why would he let Bask make a threat like this?

Emma reads the paper twice, praying she'd read incorrectly. The threat on Kamille's mother is still written in bold letters. Emma releases the paper into the air. She looks to both men. They're waiting for her to explain herself. Emma folds her arms against her chest defensively.

Her eyes look to the man in red. "I was unaware of the contents of the letter before I came to the Argama. Lt. Bidan was in the room with Bask when I was ask to make a negotiation with the Argama crew."

"Do you believe Lt. Bidan is aware of the threat made on his wife's life?" the man in red asks.

"I…" Emma pauses as doubt fills her. "I cannot be sure. I wasn't aware Mrs. Bidan was onboard. This whole letter may be a bluff."

"It's quite the cruel bluff to send a letter threatening the life of an innocent woman," the man in orange says.

"I am aware of that," Emma says. "I'm not agreeing with Bask's methods. I'm only looking at them through a different perspective."

"What do you think?" the man in red asks. "Do you think this is a bluff?"

Emma looks to him. She wants to defend the her commanding officer. She wants to believe that the Titans are fighting for justice and peace. She cannot ignore what lies in the letter. She won't just force it into the back of her mind. Not when a boy has ran from his home, and his father might have issued a death sentence to the boy's mother. She drops her arms to her sides and releases a heavy sigh.

"I think that I may have to consider the possibility the threat in this letter may be serious," she says.

Her skin feels as if crawling with a thousand ants. The more Emma thinks about it, the more she truly believes that the threat is real. _If_ the threat is serious, she can't exactly go back to Bask and continue to carry out his orders. She'll have to stay here - at least until she's certain that she's not fighting under the command of a sociopathic monster.

Sirens blare.

" _All hands battle stations."_

Emma's feels as if she's going to throw up. If she returns to Bask, she's not sure what he might try and make her do. Emma looks to both men.

"I will stay here until I know for certain if Bask's threats are real," she says.

"And, if they are?" the man in red says.

"I'll make my decision when that time comes."

* * *

Kamille looks down into the hangar with Lalah by his side. He looks to the Mk-II, and he's second guessing himself. Had his rash choice been the right one? Was he just being reckless just as his father had always said he was? Kamille clenches his fists. He should be more sure of himself. He shouldn't question himself this much. _But,_ what if he really did just turn over a high caliber weapon to the wrong side? Kamille breathes as he composes himself. He can't fall apart now. _Not after he's come this far._

" _All hands battle stations."_

Adrenaline kicks in and Kamille jumps over the railing. He can hear Lalah call out to him, but he has to do something. _He has to prove himself._ Kamille floats over to the stolen Mk-II. He floats inside the open hatch and buckles himself to the chair. He presses the button to seal the hatch and switches on the Gundam. He does not wait for approval from Henken or Quattro. _No_ …he cannot stop himself from moving the mobile suit forward and leaving the hangar. He moves to the dock and launches without so much of a thought.

Kamille moves through space, searching for any sign of a mobile suit. He sees a flicker in the distance. It looks like a glass tube. Kamille pushes both joysticks forward as his heart races.

" _Kamille...this is Lt. Quattro. Do you copy?"_

Kamille ignores Quattro's words and continues to move forward. He sees a figure in the tube. She's pounding against the glass. Kamille moves closer to see who might be trapped in this horrible prison.

 _No, it can't be_. His mother pounds on the glass as Kamille feels his adrenaline spike. Kamille reaches out with the Mk-II, but before he can grasp the glass capsule, a beam pierces the glass. It shatters into a thousand pieces. His heart feels as if it's stopped. It is as if his entire world has shattered with the capsule. Lt. Quattro's mobile suit grips around the Mk-II. Kamille falls back into his chair and lets out a staggered breathe. He lets Lt. Quattro pull his mobile suit through space as he panics. Only one question goes through his head. _Was his father a part of this?_


	3. The Aftermath

1\. Thank you for all your comments. I'm glad that most of you are enjoying it, and thank you for pointing out any criticisms. I want to improve as a writer, so I will attempt to make my writing more upbeat in the future.

2\. This chapter is sort of shippy with Char x Lalah and Emma x Henken moments. I try to stray from focusing too much on ships especially in action based fandoms, but I felt like I needed to establish the relationships in the fic. Amuro and Sayla are also still together, but that will be addressed farther down the line.

3\. This chapter isn't very friendly towards Reccoa. I based a lot of it on her canon betrayal of the Argama, because she felt that Scirocco paid more attention to her than Char. I never felt like Reccoa was truly a feminist, because she gassed a colony that was inhabited by countless innocent women. I felt like she used feminism when it suited her, and that her loyalties were more towards her own selfish gains.

4\. Tell me if you prefer Kamille with Four or Fa. I like both pairings, and I'd love to here what you guys think.

 ** _Sign of Zeta_**

 _The Aftermath_

When Char had pulled Kamille from the Mk-II, he was an emotional wreck. At first, he lashed out by demanding answers. As his anger has settled, he had begun to cry. Char had escorting the emotionally distraught Kamille to a vacant room. The boy continued to sob as he asked him for answers behind his mother's murder. At the time, he was so lost in his emotions that Char had promised to explain the reasons behind Kamille's mother's death once he was well rested.

Eight hours have passed since he left Kamille's room, and it seems now is an appropriate time to give Kamille more insight. Lalah is carrying a bottle of water as they float towards Kamille's room. Char keys in the access code and the door _whooshes_ open. Kamille has his legs pulled close to him as he sits in his bed. Lalah floats toward Kamille and offers him the bottle of water. He hesitates before taking it from her.

"Kamille," Lalah's voice is gentle as he takes his hand in hers.

"Tell me why?" Kamille looks up to Char. "Why was my mother murdered?"

"We have sources that say Bask Om of the Titans commanded the execution of your mother," Char says plainly. " _And_ , that your father might have been behind it as well."

He expects Kamille to burst into tears, but he remains silent for a few moments. "He... _he_ never loved my mom. He has this mistress. It must have felt like an opportunity to him."

Kamille takes a sip of his water. He's taking the news better than Char has expected. Kamille releases the water bottle and lets it float next to him.

"I can't go back," Kamille says. "Please don't make me go back there."

"Captain Henken said you are welcome to stay if you wish," Lalah says.

Kamille's eyes gaze downward as he says, "I _want_ to stay. I have nothing left to go home to."

The kid is young - probably about sixteen. In a perfect world, a boy this young wouldn't exposed to war. The world is not a fairytale. It's better to learn that lesson in one's youth than to die a naive fool. Kamille is learning the reality of this world, and it will better prepare him for future trials he is likely to face.

Kamille looks up to him. "I want to help against the Titans, Lt. Quattro."

Char looks to Kamille through his dark tinted glasses. He sees the grief and pain that he once felt for his mother. If Char was granted his revenge, he must allow Kamille to have his own revenge.

"You are allowed to stay on this ship and serve under Henken's command," Char says. "You have enough skill piloting the Mk-II, and we could use your skills to fight against the Titans. If it is your wish to stay here then so be it."

Kamille looks to him. He's eyes are no longer red from crying. Instead, his eyes narrow as he looks up to Char. "I want to know who killed my mother, and when I do, I will kill him."

* * *

"I can't believe we managed to make off with two of their Gundams. Bask is probably shitting himself right now!" Henken laughs. "Who is this gal that you say defected to the AEUG?"

"She's waiting for you in your briefing room," Apolly says.

Henken steps out of the elevator with Apolly close behind him. He grips the conveyer belt as he grins to himself. A Lady Titan that so easily defected to the AEUG? He can't deny that he's intrigued. He pictures the frustration onboard the Alexandria. His grin widens at the thought of Bask having a meltdown over the two lost suits.

Henken stops at the door to his briefing room. He keys in the access code. The door opens and Henken floats inside. There's a brunette woman standing with her back to him. She's dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. When she turns around, Henken's heart skips. She's so _damn_ cute.

Henken feels butterflies in his stomach as he approaches the girl. He's pretty sure he just smiled the dorkiest smile ever, and his cheeks are burning as he looks to her. _Play it cool_ , he thinks to himself.

"Hi...uh," he cringes as he searches for words. "I'm Henken. The uh, Captain of this ship."

Her brow furrows as her green eyes look to him. "My name is Emma Sheen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Henken."

"No, _the pleasure_ is mine," Henken says.

Apolly eyes him as a teasing grin forms. _Shit._ He was completely obvious. His palms sweat as she attempts to swallow whatever pride he has left.

"We are grateful that you defected Emma," Apolly says. "There was a successful attack on Mrs. Bidan's life. I know that your knowledge of her situation may be limited, but we would like to know who was piloting the suit that shot the capsule Mrs. Bidan was confined in."

Emma lips press into a hardline as she places one hand on her hip. "Reccoa Londe was asked to be on standby. I won't say it was her, but that's the best I can give you."

"That scandalous _bitch_ ," Apolly hisses through his teeth.

"I am aware she defected from the AEUG," Emma says. "I am assuming that you both know her."

" _Unfortunately_ ," Henken sighs.

"All that horseshit she'd spew and she kills an innocent woman," Apolly scoffs as he crosses his arms.

"She had spoken of Quattro Bajeena quite a bit," Emma says. "Is he onboard this ship?"

"He is," Apolly says. "He was the other guy with me when we first met. She used to follow him around like a bitch in heat."

"That's what it's about?" Emma says. "Her obsession with him always seemed... _bizarre._ I had never thought that she was romantically involved with him."

"She wasn't involved with him," Henken says. "Quattro's been with the same gal since I met him."

"Lalah Sune?" Emma says. "She really _hated_ her. I had no idea this ship was a daytime soap."

"It isn't," Henken says. "Reccoa instigated all of it."

"It doesn't matter to me," Emma says. "I never cared much for Reccoa Londe to begin with."

"Well, you'll fit in here nicely then," Apolly says. "None of us liked her."

Henken looks to Emma. He attempts a smile he's sure is just as embarrassing as his last attempt to smile at her. She half smiles to him, and Henken's stomach practically back flips. He's pretty sure his cheeks are beat red. Apolly gives him a look again, and Henken tenses. He's being _too_ obvious. _Damn…_

"Anyways, uh…" Henken stammers as he runs his hands through his hair. "I'll show you around."

* * *

Lalah's floats down the hallway next to Char. She sees the connection he's forged with the boy. Char has told her about his mother and the Zabis. Perhaps, it is why she can sense him forming this connection. It may not be exactly the same, but Kamille and Char have experienced the same loss.

Lalah stops at their room and keys in the entry code. The door swishes open, and she floats inside. She floats towards the bed and sits on the end. Her hands clutch the blanket as she clears her thoughts. The poor kid - how hard it must be to watch one's mother die. She has seen tragedy through her own past and felt the pain of war in her own way. But, this? She can't say she can fully understand the pain of losing one so close.

Char does. She remembers him telling her of Astraia Tor Deikun. She sounds like she must have been a kind, compassionate woman. Lalah thinks to Kamille's mother. They might not have been as close as Char was to his mother, but it's clear the boy forged a stronger relationship with his mother than his father.

"His father mistreats him," Lalah says. "It is why he chose to stay."

"I picked up on that too," Char says. "I don't think that he'll choose to return to the Alexandria so long as his father serves onboard."

"And Reccoa?" Lalah says.

" _What about her?_ " the bitterness is clear in his clipped tone.

"As far as we know, she serves on the Alexandria," Lalah says.

Char floats towards the bed and sits next to her. "Do you believe she might have fired the shot that killed Kamille's mother?"

"I want to believe that she's still attached to her feminist beliefs," Lalah says. "To kill an innocent mother would go against all that she believes in. You can't claim to support women if you're willing murder a woman for simply being a mother to an enemy."

"I don't think Reccoa truthfully believes what she believes unless it suits her," Char states. "If killing an innocent woman allows her to ascend up the ranks, I believe she would do it without a second thought."

It disgusts her that Reccoa could be so cruel. Lalah wants to believe that the person that pulled the trigger is a blank face - _someone she doesn't know_. To know the murderer makes it so much more complicated, and once Kamille discovers, he'll be devastated that they didn't take action against her when Reccoa first started to become unhinged.

"Emma Sheen might have more insight," Lalah says. "After she gets settled, she might be able to tell us more about the Alexandria Crew."

"Henken has her on probation right now - although I'm not sure if it will stand for long," Char says. "Emma seems grounded in her morals. I doubt that she's a spy. She seemed genuinely disturbed by Bask's threat to murder Mrs. Bidan."

Char lays back on the bed, his hands clasped behind the back of his head. He releases a deep, frustrated breathe. Lalah shifts on the bed so that her legs curl into her. She outstretches her hand to take his sunglasses off of his face. Her hand brushes his blonde hair from his eyes.

"I know how the death of Kamille's mom might be affecting you," she says.

"It angers me," Char says. "And, he's far more emotional than I ever was. I'm hoping that he can pull himself together, but I have my doubts."

He looks towards her, his blue eyes locking with her eyes. His hand wraps around her to pull her close to him. Lalah leans her head against his chest. They have so many years between them now. When she first left Earth with him, she never imagined that she grow so attached to him. She releases a deep breath as she shifts closer to him. Their world may be a warzone, but at least she can find solace just from being close to him.


	4. The Return of the Alexandria

1\. Thanks again for all your comments. You guys really keep me motivated to write.

2\. I'm going to implement more action scenes as the fic progresses. I felt like rehashing action scenes previously displayed in the show would be redundant so I was hesitant on creating a direct rewrite. This chapter has a mobile suit battle at the end! I hope you all enjoy!

3\. While there is a brief moment with Jerid and Lila, I'm sticking with him and Maour as end game.

4\. Reccoa is a pain in the ass in this chapter, but she kind of was in the show too. So...

 **Sign of Zeta**

 _III. The Return of the Alexandria_

Jerid's shoulders tense as he takes a seat in the a vacant chair. The AUEG, the stolen Mk-II Models, Emma Sheen, Kamille Bidan - all of it has been a colossal disaster. Reccoa Londe takes a seat on his right. Jerid straightens his shoulders and tries to not to make eye contact with her. She's difficult. There are times when she's docile, but one wrong word around her will spark an argument. The woman is a good pilot. There is no denying that, but she's easily offended. It's difficult for him to believe a woman with as much combat experience as Reccoa would be so sensitive to simple words in conversation.

Lila Milla Rira sits on Jerid's left. She is one of Paptimus Scirocco's transfer pilots assigned to the Alexandria after Emma's defection. Jerid cannot deny that he's been curious to know her, but Lila is the definition of unapproachable. He considers an attempt at conversation, but the doors swish open before he can manage a simple _hello_.

Jerid eyes Paptimus Scirocco as the man floats to the center of the room. He glances to Reccoa. Her eyes light up like it's Christmas Day, and Jerid scoffs at her. Reccoa looks to him with narrowed eyes. Jerid is sure that he'll hear about this from her later, but he really doesn't care at this point. The woman knowingly opened fire on Hilda Bidan. She can't really spit her self-righteous garbage anymore without looking like the world's biggest hypocrite.

The door swishes open and Bask floats in with Franklin Bidan following him. The two men join Scirocco at the front of the room. Scirocco faces the front of the room. Jerid straightens himself in his seat and keeps his eyes forward.

"The situation in Gryps has turned from a mild incident to a military disaster," Scirocco begins. "Bask and his crew have grossly underestimated Argama Crew."

"I was unaware that we had a traitor in our ranks, sir," Bask becomes defensive as he looks to Scirocco. "I was unaware of Emma Sheen's true intentions."

"If you were more observant, perhaps you might have been," Scirocco is dismissive as his eyes keep forward. "Emma Sheen's treason has cost us another Mk-II Model. Ideally, I'd like both of the Mk-II Models returned to the Alexandria, but I am aware that circumstances might not lend us that opportunity. It is my hope that our pilots will capture both Mk-II Models, but I will be contented with the destruction of both models if that is what it takes to keep them out of the AEUG's hands."

Franklin Bidan clears his throat. "My son may be piloting one of those Mk-II Models, sir. I would like to have him returned safely to me."

"Your son has committed treason, Lt. Bidan," Scirocco replies. "The Alexandria Crew has the right to defend themselves if your son opens fire on them."

Jerid remembers the glass capsule shattering. He remembers Hilda Bidan's lifeless body floating through the vacuum of space. Jerid finds Kamille Bidan to be an irrational little brat, but the execution of his mother doesn't sit well with him. He remembers Reccoa floating away in the Methuss after sentencing Hilda Bidan to death. She seemed so unphased by her actions. Jerid looks to Franklin Bidan. Is he aware that Bask and Reccoa had put his own wife to death? Jerid clenches his teeth. Something just feels so _wrong_.

"I want all pilots on standby," Bask says. "And, I want each and everyone of you to do whatever it takes to decimate the Agrama Crew."

Jerid stands with the rest of the pilots. Each of the pilots salute Bask and Scirocco and say "yes sir" in unison. The pilots file out of the room, and Jerid floats after Lila.

" _Messa_!" Reccoa shouts.

Jerid and Lila both shift towards Reccoa. Jerid touches the wall with his hand to steady himself. Reccoa's eyes are narrowed at him as her arms are crossed around herself. Jerid mentally braces himself for one of her infamous rants.

"What was _that_ back there?" Reccoa spits.

Jerid rolls his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, we're supposed to be on standby, Londe."

"I don't need a man to explain my orders to me!" she snaps at him.

"It appears you do need someone to explain your orders since you've casually decided to ignore them," Lila interjects.

"I don't need the third degree from you too," Reccoa says. "I am a Titan. You're just a Federation Pilot."

Lila bursts out laughing. "Please Reccoa, you have done nothing of value to earn your position as a Titan."

Reccoa's eyes are on Lila like a hawk. She charges towards Lila, attempting a punch. Lila evades Reccoa's attack. She pushes from the top of the roof and sends a kick directly into Reccoa's jaw. Reccoa floats backwards down the hall. Lila places her hand on Jerid's shoulder and laughs softly.

Reccoa is looking toward both of them with venom in her eyes. Lila grins as she mocks Reccoa. "I wonder how you so easily received a place among the Titans. A simple turncoat AEUG pilot like you so easily waltzing into the Titans is laughable. It's not like you're in the leagues of the Red Comet or Amuro Ray."

"You know nothing of me," Reccoa looks to Lila with sheer loathing.

"If your piloting skills match your hand to hand combat skills, I'm not exactly confident going into combat with the likes of you," Lila comments. "You can play dress up in your Titan outfit all you want, but we all know how pathetic you really are."

Lila turns away from Reccoa and floats down the hall. Jerid does a mocking wave to Reccoa as he grins at her. He turns his back on Reccoa and follows Lila through the hall. The once unapproachable ice queen has earned his respect.

The pair enter the hanger and Jerid follows Lila to her mobile suit. "Lila - when this is all over - maybe you and I could grab some coffee."

She looks him directly in the eye and smile to him, "Perhaps…"

Lila turns away from him and floats inside the Galbaldy. The hatch closes and Jerid is left floating in the hangar. Jerid sees Reccoa floating towards the Methuss. She is glaring up at him. Jerid looks away from her and tries to focus. If they can manage even a surrender from the Argama, this whole conflict will be over. He hates Reccoa Londe, but he's going to have to work with her. It's the only way they'll end this.

* * *

Char floats inside the bridge with Lalah by his side. Henken is sitting in the captain's chair with a steel coffee canister in his left hand. Apolly and Blex are on each side of Henken. Char floats towards Henken and stares out into the depths of space. It might seem peaceful now, but the Alexandria will meet with them soon. The once peaceful vacuum of space will be turned into a battlefield.

"I was hoping that we would make it to the moon before the Alexandria caught up with us," Henken says.

"I wouldn't worry much," Char says. "They've lost the two Mk-II models. They might have a contingency plan for their current circumstances, but I imagine they've made plans out of desperation rather than in a rational state of mind."

"Let's hope your right," Henken says. "They seem confident enough to tail us even after the loss of one of their pilots and two high powered mobile suits."

"The Methuss fired on Kamille's mother," Apolly comments. "Reccoa defected with that mobile suit and Emma Sheen reported that she was on standby during our last battle with the Alexandria. I imagine she'll be back in combat this time around as well."

Henken groans. "Do me a huge favor? Can one of you just shoot her down if you see her?"

"If only it were that simple," Apolly laughs. "But, if I get the opportunity, I will."

Char does not even want to speak of Reccoa. She was a decent enough pilot, but completely brainwashed by her own ideology. Fanatics are dangerous. Gihren Zabi was a fanatic and possibly one of the most dangerous men he's ever met. He can only imagine that her peers on the Alexandria might be just as exhausted with her behavior as the Argama Crew had been months ago.

"Emma is still on probation," Henken says. "I want you, Apolly, and Kamille on standby. It won't be long before the Alexandria crosses our path."

* * *

The announcement of being on standby had surprised Kamille. He expected Captain Henken to question his stability after his mother had been murdered. Kamille squares his shoulders as he floats into the hanger. He sees Lt. Quattro next to Lalah. Kamille grabs the railing and uses it to shift towards them.

"Kamille," Lalah says. "I hope that you are feeling better."

Kamille feels tense as he thinks of the Methuss opening fire on his mother. Grief turns to rage. He won't let the Titans break him down. He must be strong. He must fight. Kamille draws in a deep breath and releases it into the air.

"My mother's killer is on that ship," Kamille says. "The only way to make this right is to stop him from killing again."

"Her," Quattro interjects. "Your mother's murderer was a woman."

Kamille skin feels as if it's being pricked by a thousand needles. A woman? He had pictured a man's face - tall, blonde hair, and blue eyes like the Titan he'd punched the day he stole the Mk-II. Kamille's nails dig into his palms as his rage burns. He breaths a staggered breath as he collects his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter who killed my mother," Kamille says. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes to avenge her."

" _All_ _hands_ _level_ _one_ _battle_ _stations_."

Kamille feels Quattro places his hand on his shoulder. "Don't let your emotions cloud your mind. The pilot in the Methuss is likely to exploit your emotional state."

Kamille nods to Quattro. He leaps over the railing and kicks off the top rail towards his Mk-II Gundam. Kamille enters the Gundam and hits the button to close the hatch. He draws in another deep breath and relaxes his shoulders. _Focus_ , he thinks to himself.

Kamille shifts the joysticks forward as he moves the Mk-II towards the dock. He moves the Gundam onto the launching platform and looks forward. He sees the Alexandria. He imagines a faceless woman in his mind and his heart seers with rage.

"This is Kamille Bidan in the Mk-II Gundam ready to launch," he says before speeding off the launching pad and into the vacuum of space.

Kamille presses the joysticks forward. He can sense her. It's the same feeling he felt just before his mother died. Kamille points the rifle towards the Methuss and lets out a scream before he fires. The Methuss barely dodges the blast. It fires back towards Kamille. He blocks the blast with his shield. Kamille sees the Methuss and his blood boils at the sight.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" he screams.

Kamille aims his rifle and dodges the blasts from the Methuss. He manages to shoot the rifle hand from the Methuss. Kamille grins. Now is his chance. Kamille fires several shots at the Methuss. It dodges all but one blast that hits the foot.

Kamille sees the Rick Dias and the second Mk-II flying past him. Quattro and Apolly engage the enemy mobile suits in front of them. Kamille refocuses as he watches the Methuss retreat. _No_ , he can't let her get away. An enemy mobile suit fires at him. Kamille pulls back, barely missing the oncoming fire from the Galbaldy model. Kamille can feel the pilot. The Galbaldy blasts his rifle in half. Kamille shifts backwards as he draws his beam saber.

The Galbaldy continues to fire shots at him. Kamille manages to evade each of them. He shifts the Mk-II model forward and connects his beam saber directly in the cockpit. He withdraws the beam saber and pulls back.

Kamille swears he can vaguely see a blonde woman. She's not scared, but a little bit sad. And then, just like that, she's gone.

Kamille's breath is heavy. The Titan Mobile Suits are retreating. He can see the Methuss far from him now. Kamille's hands grip the joysticks. He wants to chase after her and slice the Methuss in half.

"All mobile suits fall back to the Argama," Henken's voice buzzes through the radio.

Kamille looks towards the Methuss. He almost shifts the Mk-II forward in pursuit. He sees the Rick Dias and the second Mk-II flying towards him. He releases the tension in his shoulders and tilts the Mk-II to turn back towards the Argama. The Methuss is still in the back of his mind. He'll kill her. Whoever that woman is? He vows that he'll end her.


	5. Kamille's Revelation

_1\. Yay, a quick update!_

 _2\. This chapter is more for development, but next chapter I promise a mobile suit battle!_

 _3\. I'm taking Jerid on a different path since I felt like he didn't really get his chance to shine in Zeta despite being a principal character. I kind of like writing his disapproval or Reccoa, and I feel like he's going to question a lot of Scirocco's decisions later._

 _4\. Thanks for all of your feedback, faves, and follows! I hope that you are all still enjoying this fic!_

 _ **Sign of Zeta**_

 _Kamille's Revelation_

Their mission to recover the stolen Mk-II models was a complete disaster. Reccoa's engagement with one of the Mk-II Gundams had indirectly cost them Lila Milla Rira. Jerid's nerves feel like they are on fire. That woman has caused nothing but trouble since her arrival onboard the Alexandria. There's something about her that he doesn't quite trust, but he cannot pinpoint what exactly it is.

Jerid stops before Bask's office. He sees Reccoa approaching him from the other side of the hall. She stops before him and stares him down. Jerid clenches his fists as his chest burns with anger. She doesn't deserve her Titan uniform. Becoming a Titan was a vigorous process of studying for an aptitude test and training in Green Noa. Yet, Reccoa Londe stands in her Titan Uniform despite her lack of training.

The woman only defected with minimal useful information. The Titans were given names and personal backgrounds on the Argama Crew, but it isn't as if she had leaked information that would shatter the AEUG. The most useful bit of information was the personal background of Lalah Sune. Apparently this Lalah character had served under the command of Char Aznable during the One Year War and knew him personally.

Jerid scowls down at Reccoa. Lalah Sune's background isn't of dire concern. Char Aznable has been MIA for years now. _Hell_ , even if Char Aznable had been staring Reccoa right in the face, Jerid imagines she'd be too dumb to notice.

"Messa, Londe…"

Jerid's eyes flicker over to Bask. Bask floats towards the door and keys in the access code to his conference room. Jerid follows closely behind Bask. Paptimus Scirocco is standing at the center of the room with his back turned. Scirocco turns to face both him and Reccoa. Jerid harbors the same distrusting feelings he has for Reccoa with Scirocco. There's just something Scirocco that seems off. Yet, so many women onboard seem to fawn over him.

Jerid salutes Scirocco along with Reccoa. He may not respect the man, but he's still his commanding officer. No matter how asinine Scirocco's orders might be, Jerid is still obligated to follow them. _At least for now_. If he manages to capture the Mk-II, he'll be able to rise up in the ranks and perhaps find a better placement. _It's only a phase_ , he tells himself. He'll just have to tough it out until an opportunity presents itself.

"Jerid Messa, Reccoa Londe…" Scirocco addresses them. "The Argama continues to evade us. I feel as if there is a lack of leadership and teamwork onboard the Alexandria. Thus, I am having my personal team transferred onboard. I will assign a leader based on my own observations I have made upon my arrival on the Alexandria."

Jerid's eyes perk up at Scirocco's last sentence. This might be the opportunity he is waiting for. He is the senior pilot onboard. Scirocco would be a fool not to hand him the leadership position. Jerid almost grins to himself.

"Jerid…"

"Yes, sir," Jerid says.

"I have looked over your aptitude scores and your performance in Green Noa," he says. "You graduated at the top of your class, and your performance reviews are phenomenal."

"Thank you, sir," Jerid beams with pride.

"It's a shame that you've been unable to capture the Mk-II," Scirocco says. "I would have expected better of you, but it seems that you are struggling out on the field."

Jerid's smile falters at Scirocco's words. "We grossly underestimated the Argama, sir, and no one onboard suspect that Emma Sheen would turn over her Mk-II Gundam to the Argama."

"Underestimating the enemy is why we are facing our new set of circumstances, Jerid," Scirocco says. "Which is why I will be putting Reccoa Londe in charge of our new operation. She has cultivated relationships with the Argama Crew and knows them better than anyone onboard."

"I will do my best, sir," Reccoa says with pride.

Jerid's heart drops. _Reccoa Londe_ is going to be the squadron leader? Jerid's blood begins to boil as he looks to Reccoa. The woman has never even taken an aptitude test yet she rises through the ranks with ease. It makes no sense.

"With all do respect, sir," Jerid begins. "I am the more qualified officer. I trained at Green Noa, and I've been with the Titans much longer. The mistakes I've made have been under the direct order of my commanding officers. If given the chance at leadership, I will do what it takes to secure our stolen mobile suits."

Scirocco's eyes fall onto Jerid as he scowls down at him. "Are you questioning my decision, Messa?"

"Yes, sir…" Jerid looks directly into Scirocco's eyes. "I am. Reccoa Londe might have given us information on the Argama Crew and insight into how the AEUG operates, but she does not have the training that other Titans do. I cannot have faith in a leader that hasn't taken the tests and undergone the standard training that is required to wear the Titan Uniform."

Scirocco's face is blank as he looks to Jerid. "Your lack of faith in my decisions concerns me, Messa. I don't want to believe that you lack the conviction to serve as a Titan. Emma Sheen lacked loyalty and questioned her superiors just as you are now."

"Emma Sheen's betrayal was of her own volition, sir," Jerid says. "I'm unsure of her motivations, but I imagine that an exchange of money was involved as opposed to her questioning leadership. That aside, Reccoa Londe's previous loyalties to the AEUG and her being so easy to dispose of her former comrades worries me."

"You weren't there, Messa," Reccoa argues. "You don't have the slightest inclination of why I made my decision."

"I know of Quattro Bajeena and Lalah Sune," Jerid says through clenched teeth. "I know that your driving motivation was that some guy wouldn't dick you down rather than out of honor."

"How dare you!" Reccoa snaps.

"Silence, both of you!" Scirocco shouts. "I have made my decision based on my own calculations, Messa. If my leadership concerns you, you can ask for a transfer when this is over. _But_ , do not expect me to be so kind in my reports on your behavior."

Scirocco's words ring in his ears as rage boils in his blood. Jerid suppresses the urge to deck Scirocco in the face, and resigns to saying, "I apologize, sir. My behavior was out of line."

Scirocco's eyes narrow at him as a grin emerges on his face. "I don't need your apologies, Messa. I need you to bring me the stolen mobile suits."

"Yes, sir…" Jerid says with a salute.

Scirocco turns his back away from him. "You are dismissed."

Jerid drops his salute. He's starting to believe that Kacricon did himself a favor by asking for a transfer to Jaburo two months prior. Perhaps even Emma Sheen did herself a favor as well by taking off in her Mk-II Gundam. Jerid turns away from Scirocco and exits the room. He'll prove to Bask and Scirocco that he is more capable than her. It's only a matter of time before Reccoa collapses under the weight of her new responsibilities.

* * *

Kamille touches his forehead. Surely, he must be going crazy. There's no feasible way he could have seen the woman piloting the Galbaldy before her death. It must have been his imagination. There has been tons of cases on people imagining Federation Pilots deaths during the One Year War. It must be a trick of the mind. It's a way to humanize an unseen mobile suit pilot.

Perhaps, he imagined a woman, because he'd heard his mother's killer was a woman as well. _But_ , to imagine her in such detail seems a step too far. He must be losing his mind. He's just killed someone at the age of seventeen, and here he is trying to humanize this pilot's death. It's a bizarre way to cope. Wouldn't it be easier just to picture a mobile suit rather than a human being? Perhaps he could pretend it was a mere drone and that no one truly was piloting the enemy suit.

Kamille floats out of his bed. He needs to get out of this cramped room. He needs to talk to someone before his thoughts drive him insane. He floats to the door and exits his room. He could go to Captain Henken or maybe he could talk to the ship's doctor. That would be the practical thing to do. Yet, he finds himself floating towards Lt. Quattro's quarters instead.

Kamille places his finger on the communication button. "Lt. Quattro...it's Kamille Bidan."

He doesn't get a response. Perhaps Lt. Quattro is in the hangar or maybe he's in the conference room with Henken and Blex. Kamille is about to turn away just as the doors swish open. He sees Lalah standing on the other side of the door. She's dressed in the standard issue black shorts and t-shirt worn for sleeping hours. Does Lalah Sune share Quattro's quarters? Kamille steps inside to see a single bed inside the room. Lt. Quattro is fully dressed in his AEUG uniform at his desk. His blue eyes raise to Kamille. He had known that Lalah and Quattro were close, but he hadn't known they were _this_ close.

"Kamille…" she says. "You look pale. Are you alright?"

"I…." Kamille pauses. "It's...I saw a woman when I destroyed the Galbaldy. I know it sounds stupid, but it's like I could see her. I felt like I could hear her thoughts. I must be going crazy."

"You're not going crazy, Kamille," Lalah says. "What you experienced yesterday, I have experienced before when I served Zeon."

Kamille feels a rush of relief at her words. "Really…?"

"Yes," she replies. "It's an ability that certain individuals are born with. Char Aznable and Amuro Ray both were Newtypes like myself."

"You knew Char Aznable and Amuro Ray?" Kamille asks.

"Yes," Lalah replies. "I served under Char Aznable's command, and I had met Amuro Ray through other circumstances."

Kamille has heard so much of both Char and Amuro from others, but he has never met someone that actually knew both men. He was so young during the events of the One Year War that he couldn't really understand the politics behind it until the war was over. Kamille remembers that he hoped for a Federation victory, and that his father would return home safe. Now, he's so conflicted. Kamille had supported the Federation on behalf of his father, and now he's on an AEUG vessel in direct opposition of the Federation's Titan Faction.

Kamille wonders if Lalah had meet Lt. Quattro during her service in the One Year War. Did Lt. Quattro fight for Zeon as well? Kamille wonders if he also knew Char Aznable or Amuro Ray.

"Kamille…" Lalah's voice brings him out of his thoughts. "You have been through so much in the last few days. I can only imagine discovering your Newtype powers at this time is stressful."

"It doesn't bother me so much," Kamille says. "I just wish I understood what was happening to me."

Lt. Quattro rises from his desk and walks towards him. "It will be confusing at first, Kamille, but you eventually get use to it."

Kamille looks to Lt. Quattro. He had not even consider if Lt. Quattro also had Newtype abilities as well. He's heard so much about Newtypes. Some would over exaggerate their abilities. He even recalls a classmate that would claim to be a Newtype, but could never seem to back it up. Thinking back, Kamille imagines that it was just another one his classmate's many pathological lies. Kamille lowers his eyes. Perhaps his father always knew about his abilities. Maybe that's why his father had always expressed such disapproval of him.

"What is happening to you is nothing to be ashamed of, Kamille," Lt. Quattro reassures as he places his hand on Kamille's shoulders. "Once you get used to your abilities, they will aid you in combat."

Kamille looks up to Quattro. "I've heard so much about Newtypes from people in school to my father who hated them. I'm not sure what to believe."

"If you have any questions, you can ask us," Lalah says.

Kamille has many questions, but right now, he just doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He takes a step backwards as he shoves his hands into his pockets nervously. "Thank you...but...I just need some space right now."

Kamille turns away from Lalah and Char. He presses the button to open the door and floats down the hall. His father had always thought so lowly of Newtypes. Kamille thinks back to his childhood and times that he might have exposed his powers to his father. He remembers his father backhanding him both times. Kamille bits his thumb nervously as he tries to repress the memory in the back of his mind. So much of his childhood is making sense. His confusion towards his father's behavior is replaced with a newfound bitterness. He had his doubts of joining the AEUG, but now he's sure that this is the path he wants to walk down.

As far as Kamille is concerned, his father is dead to him.


	6. Franklin Bidan

_**AN:**_ _Sorry for the long awaited update. I did a lot of research on the Mobile Suits featured in Zeta so that I can write better mobile suit battles. Thank you all for your reviews (other than that weird super religious crazy person that reviewed and managed to get her account deleted, seriously go fuck yourself). You all really keep me going! Tell me what you think!_

 _ **Sign of Zeta**_

 _Franklin Bidan_

" _Kamille!"_

Kamille sits up in his bed. He feels agitated and wants to lash out at anything. _But, not Lalah_. Kamille sucks in a deep breath and releases it into the air. His entire body feels rattled as if he were merely a caged animal. Kamille walks to the door and opens it. Lalah and Quattro are standing side by side.

"Kamille," Lalah says. "You haven't left your room in a day. I'm worried."

"I'm just tired," Kamille says.

"If you need to vent, we're both here to listen," Quattro says.

"I'm fine," Kamille becomes defensive.

Lalah and Quattro step inside of his room. Kamille tenses. He really doesn't want to talk about his new abilities, his father, or seeing what happened with the female pilot. He just wants to curl up in his bed and sleep for eternity.

"Kamille, the Captain is concerned that you're angry with the crew," Lalah says. "He thinks that you might have felt coerced into becoming a soldier."

"I want to be here!" Kamille snaps. "After what happened with my mom, I have no other place I can go."

Lalah's eyes soften, and Kamille relaxes. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time dealing with it, Lalah."

Kamille looks around his small room. He feels as if the walls are closing in on him. All of a sudden, this small room has gone from what was once a place of solace to a prison. Kamille floats to the door and opens it.

"I need some air," he says.

Kamille floats around the corner and towards the elevator. He presses the button to signal the elevator. Lalah and Quattro catch up with him. Kamille heaves a sigh. There really is no escaping them. The elevator dings open and all three of them step inside. Kamille presses the button to the hangar. Perhaps if he looks over the Mk. II it will distract him from all of his anxious thoughts and emotions.

"What was Char Aznable like?" Kamille asks. "You said you served under him, didn't you?"

Lalah looks to him. Her eyes suddenly feel so distant. She pauses for a beat longer before saying, "Before I served Zeon, I was being extorted. It's hard to explain how exactly my life was back then, but I was enslaved by these men on Earth. They exploited my NewType powers in casinos. They would take their winnings mostly for themselves and give my family very little. If my predictions weren't correct, they would lash out at me for it. Char Aznable saved me from that life."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

Kamille looks into Lalah's eyes. There's this haunting sort of silence between them. The elevator dings open. Quattro leaves without even saying a word. Lalah holds her stare on Kamille for a beat longer before averting her gaze.

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere," Lalah voice is uneven. "There's really no way to know for sure, but I don't think that he died at A Baoa Qu."

She must know, but Kamille knows that she won't tell him no matter how much he pries. Kamille floats outside of the elevator and goes to the Mk. II Gundam. He floats inside the hatch and switches on the operating system. He skims through the coding. The script is exceptional - almost perfect even. Yet, in some areas, the coding is weaker. Kamille assumes that the coding was written under a strict deadline, and the last bits of it were rushed to hit that deadline. He mentally notes where the coding is spotty. As soon as his head is clear, he will make the proper adjustments to improve the overall performance.

The siren blares. "All hands level one battle stations."

Kamille closes the hatch on his Mk-II Gundam. He switches on the Minovsky Reactor and closes the coding file on the computer. Kamille grips both of the joysticks and presses against the pedals beneath his feet. He shifts the Gundam out onto the launch pad.

Kamille presses the communication button. "Kamille Bidan, launching in the Mk. II Gundam!"

Kamille shifts both joysticks forward as the Gundam sails off the launch pad. His eyes scan the area. He sees a yellow bulky mobile suit heading towards him. _It's her_. It's his mother's killer. Kamille shifts the Mk-II backwards and aims his beam rifle. He shoots. The Methuss shifts to the left, dodging the beam. Kamille fires again, this time taking the mobile suit's foot clean off. The Methuss aims its beam gun towards Kamille. He dodges each shot effortlessly. It's almost as if he saw them coming before she even fired the shots.

The cockpit shakes as a large object collides with the Mk. II. Kamille looks to his screen to see a green Hizack Suit staring back at him with one eye. He struggles out of the Hizack's grip and aims his beam rifle. He fires a shot and it takes the Hizack's arm off. The Hizack does not aim a weapon at him. _No_ , it hails him instead.

" _Kamille_ ," his father's voice is calling to him. "Kamille, I know you are in there."

"What do you want?" Kamille snaps.

"Kamille, you need to come back," his father says. "I have arranged a plea bargain for you. You will serve a prison sentence until you turn 21, and the Titan leaders have agreed they will allow you to live on probation for the rest of your adult life."

"I'm not coming back, dad," Kamille says.

"Kamille...this is the last chance you have," his father says. "Think about what you are doing. The decision you make now will affect the rest of your life."

"You never thought about mom," Kamille's voice becomes dark. "All you care about is getting drunk and having fun with your mistress. How is Margarita these days? It must be so much easier for both of you now that you conveniently had mom murdered."

"I did not murder your mother, Kamille," his father says.

"She was in the glass capsule, dad!" Kamille shouts. "She was scared and alone! I saw her die while you sat back and let it happen!"

Kamille notices the Methuss aiming it's beam gun. It's too late. He doesn't have enough time to escape. Kamille's entire body tenses as he waits for his end. The beam never hits though. The Rick Dias stand between him and the attack with its shield raised. Kamille's eyes narrow to his father as he looks to the view screen. _That son of a bitch._ His little plea bargain offering was nothing but a ruse - a distraction so that this lady pilot can shoot him down.

Kamille aims his beam rifle at the Hizack and fires two shots. One misses, but the other one takes the head off of the suit. He places the beam rifle in the back of the Mk-II and draws his beam saber. His blood his hot as fury rattles through every nerve of his body. He's going to _kill_ him if it's the last thing he ever does. The Methuss meets Kamille's beam saber with it's own. Kamille pushes against it with all of it's might, trying to will his beam saber to cut through this woman's mobile suit.

"Kamille, fall back!" Quattro orders through the comm link.

"I have to kill her," Kamille says through gritted teeth. "Quattro, let me kill her!"

"Kamille," Quattro says. "Henken has orders us to fall back. We are at a tactical disadvantage until we reach the moon. Don't let your emotions rule you."

Kamille wants to disobey Quattro. He wants to forget his orders and slice through this woman's cockpit with his beam saber. Kamille swallows the lump in his throat. His beam rifle is out of ammo, and the Mk. II has taken substantial damage since they left the Gryps Colony. Kamille shifts backwards and follows the Rick Dias.

He lands the Mk. II onto the launch pad and moves it inside the hangar. He sets it upright in it's dock and lets out a heavy sigh. His mother is gone, and his father just conspired to have him killed. He's out in the middle of space far away from home. _Fa_. He wonders how she is doing these days. Does she even think about him anymore or does she see him as a war criminal? Kamille misses her more than he thought he ever would.

Kamille leans back into the seat of the Gundam. He used to go to school with that girl. Sometimes Fa was overbearing, but she was the only friend he really had. Everyone else just saw thought he was a some weird kid that had a knack for computers, but Fa really genuinely liked being around him.

 _He really does miss that girl_.

Kamille opens the hatch to his Gundam. His entire body is shaking. He had intended to float back to his room, but he just can't seem to move. He sees Quattro come into view. He's still in his salmon pilot suit on, but his helmet has been removed.

"Kamille, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm fine!" Kamille becomes defensive.

"Kamille," Quattro's voice is so calm and collected when he speaks. "Did the Hizack hail you?"

Kamille looks up to Quattro. He wants to lie and forget what happened. He probably could lie to Henken or Blex, but not to Quattro. Quattro and Lalah have been so helpful and kind to him. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he deliberately lied especially to cover for his father.

"My father was in the Hizack," Kamille says. "He hailed me with some bullshit plea bargain to distract me. My father tried to kill me…"

"Your father has sided with the Titans rather than his own blood," Quattro says. "I am under the assumption that your father has been offered money and power to capture or to kill you."

" _Why?_ " Kamille asks. " _Why Quattro_? I am his only son!"

"I can't answer that for you, Kamille."

Kamille fights the tears that threaten to form in the back of his eyes. _No_. He won't cry in front of Quattro again. He has to prove that he's strong. The AEUG needs to see that he can do this, because he has nowhere left to go. He channels all of his anger to shield himself from all of his grief.

"I'm going to kill that woman, Quattro," Kamille voice becomes dark. "I don't care what I have to do. I will kill her."


End file.
